


going home for a shag and a cig

by ringothelittlestarr



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John Lennon - Freeform, Lots of Cursing, M/M, McLennon, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Spanking, john lennon loves paul mccartney very much, paul mccartney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringothelittlestarr/pseuds/ringothelittlestarr
Summary: Pulling John Lennon through the dark streets of Liverpool, Paul Mccartney was rushing the two back to his flat for one reason, and one reason only:He wanted John Lennon's cock in his ass so fucking badly.





	going home for a shag and a cig

Paul looked into John's eyes, a passion passing between the two that neither of them had ever felt with previous lovers. Surrounded by sweaty bodies in the dimly lit club, John and Paul were in their own little world in a dark corner of the large room full of people. A world where being gay wasn't illegal in the little town of Liverpool and nobody gave a damn about who likes who. Motioning towards the exit with his head, Paul got the memo and the two men stood up from the little table they were occupying in the corner. About to grab his lover's hand, Paul had to stop himself, hence forgetting the publicity they were surrounded by. Quickly maneuvering themselves around the sweaty bodies in the club, Paul and John exited the place.

As soon as the two men stepped foot outside the club, Paul grasped John's hand and quickly pulled him along the dark and rainy streets of Liverpool. With rain lightly sprinkling down on the two, John let out an airy giggle.

Surprised, Paul stopped his rampage and looked back at John, only to see a slight smirk playing on his features. "What's so funny, now?" Paul questioned, not too amused.

Grasping Paul's other hand, John answered, "You just look so serious, dragging me through the streets of Liverpool, just so we can get back to your place to have a shag and smoke a cig after."

Looking around for any unwanted company, Paul turned back to his lover to lean in close to his ear and whisper, "Just so fucking excited for your big cock to be in my tight arse." Paul leaned back to look into the dark eyes of John Lennon, gauging his lover's reaction.

Shivering at the hot breath that ghosted over his ear and the even hotter words from his lover, John leaned in to take Paul's pink bottom lip between his teeth, biting down a little harder than necessary.

John's harsh actions caused Paul's breath to catch in his throat, making a noticeable bulge start to form in John's trousers. John then snaked his arm around Paul's waist, pulling the man closer and letting his tongue slip inside the younger's mouth. One hand going up to grasp Paul's soft cheek, the other moved from the man's waist, slipping below the waistband of his trousers to play with the black lacy panties John had made Paul wear all day. Pulling the panties up to reveal the naughty material to the world, Paul couldn't take it anymore and decided to take action.

Pushing John off of himself, Paul once again grasped John's hand and started dragging him back to Paul's flat, leaving a smug John to be dragged away into the rainy Liverpool night.

-

With a hand grasping Paul's locks of soft brown hair, John stroked his cock fervently, his tip making repeated contact with Paul's lips as he jerked himself to completion.

"Want me to cum all over your face, baby? Want Daddy to coat your face in his fucking cum, treating you like the dirty little boy you are, hm?" John spat more and more insults at the submissive below him as he got closer to the edge, telling his little boy how much of a fucking cum slut he was for his Daddy's cock.

With a loud moaned curse and a tightening grip on Paul's hair, John came all over the younger man's face. Paul gasped as the sticky white substance hit his face, loving this so much more than he ever thought he would.

Slowly stroking himself to get the last drops of his semen out, John rested the tip of his cock on his lover's bottom lip. Taking notice of the position of John's cock on his face, Paul stuck his tongue out to swipe over the slit, collecting the last drops of semen from the softening penis. Paul's actions elicited a low moan from John, as he stood there with his eyes shut, coming down from his high.

Tucking his member back into his boxers, John looked back down at his lover, taking notice of his sticky situation. Lines of John's cum were laying everywhere across Paul's blushing face. There were multiple lines of sticky cum across Paul's cheeks, nose, and lips. To John's joy, there was even some stuck in Paul's beautifully long eyelashes and a few drops that dripped onto his black shirt. Looking downward, John noticed that some of the white substance even landed on Paul's bare thighs, coming dangerously close to the lacy black panties the younger was clad in. Paul's pink tongue darted out to lap at the semen he could reach on and around his pretty pink lips, warranting John to take a mental snapshot of the scene before him, in case he might just need it another time.

John started lightly stroking Paul's hair, loving how much Paul turned him on even though he just finished moments ago, when the man kneeling before him started whining, almost like a dog wanting to be let outside.

"What is it, Paulie?" John asked the sub, stroking his cheek with his thumb, smearing the cum all over.

Paul's sweet hazel dough eyes widened up at John as he mumbled out his dirty desires.

"What was that, my love? Daddy can't hear you when you mumble like that." John bent down to Paul's level where he was kneeling on the floor, coming face to face with the semen covered face of his little boy. John smirked at Paul, knowing how much he hated, but oh so desperately craved to be treated like the little submissive he was.

"I need release Daddy, please. It's aching so badly." Paul whimpered the words out, his cheeks burning a darker shade of red.

"Oh really, my love? What would you like me to do?" John leaned in close and started slowly licking strips of cum off of Paul's cheeks. Audibly hearing Paul's breath stutter elicited a low growl from John's throat. Knowing he could do this to the boy made him feel even more power than he felt on stage, in front of all those girls dying to just make eye contact with him.

John backed up and brought his hand up to grab Paul's chin between his thumb and forefinger, guiding Paul's face to point towards John.

"Eye contact, Paulie," John said in a soft yet demanding tone that made Paul know he was nearing the brink of punishment if he didn't do what his dom wanted.

"I-I need you t-to..." Paul blushed an even darker shade, if that was possible, trying to figure out what words to use to state what he wanted from John.

"I need you to tell me what you want." John raised his eyebrow letting Paul know he was getting impatient.

Paul swallowed, forming sentences in his head to say out loud, not sure how to go about it with how cloudy his mind was with the need for release, or just anything from John; He needed John.

"Daddy, I need you. I need your big cock in me. I wanna cum so badly, Daddy."

Smiling at the boy before him, John stood up, holding his hand out for Paul to take. Grasping the older man's hand, Paul was pulled to his feet and into the arms of his lover. Connecting their lips in a gentle loving kiss, John wrapped his arms around Paul, one going to his waist and the other tangling in the man's brunette locks, deepening their kiss. Paul's hands rested on John's chest, meeting the soft material of his t-shirt. Below them, the men's bare legs brushed together, what with John in his boxers and Paul in the lacy panties he had been ordered to wear all day. Not just their legs brushed together though, but Paul's stiff erection repeatedly bumped against John's thigh, causing John's cock to start growing again.

John forced Paul's lips apart with his tongue, always having to show the younger who was in charge, even though they both already knew.

Moving his hand from his lover's waist to his ass, John roughly grabbed Paul's arse through the thin material of his panties, causing a moan to emit from the younger. Slipping his hand beneath the thin material, John ran his calloused fingers along Paul's puckering hole, making a shiver run throughout Paul's body. 

Prying his lips from his lovers, John tightened his grip on Paul's hair and threw him onto their queen-sized bed, more ready to stick his cock in someone than he had been his entire life.

Paul landed face-first onto the soft mattress. He tried turning himself on to his back in a more comfortable position, but John was there to quickly pin him to the bed with a knee on his back, "Not going anywhere now, are you, princess?"

Paul knew he was expected to answer or else he'd be punished. Not that he didn't love it when John choked him till his face turned blue and spanked him till he couldn't sit on his ass comfortably for a week, but Paul just really wanted to be fucked, so he shakily said in reply, "No, Daddy."

With a smirk playing on his features for what seemed like the millionth time that night, John answered with a "Good boy," Stroking the side of Paul's left thigh in affection for a few seconds, before giving it a harsh slap for trying to move earlier when Paul knew he wasn't supposed to.

Paul winced at the hit, hoping John would still fuck him. To Paul's delight, John reached over to their nightstand and plucked the bottle of lube off of it. He opened the cap and squirted the clear liquid onto his fingers, popping the cap right back onto the bottle and tossing it on the bed next to Paul. As John spread the liquid onto his index and middle fingers, he made some more comments, just to show Paul, once again, who was obviously in charge. Sometimes, Paul thought John shared these moments of superiorness just to reassure himself, John, that he was still the one in charge and no one could take that away from him.

"Hm, you look so good like this, Princess. Pinned to the bed, waiting for me to stick something, anything, into your little pink hole. So fucking needy, all for me, and only me."

With that, John kept Paul's panties held to the side with one hand and the index fingered on his other hand circled Paul's hole. Paul inhaled slowly, relaxing his body to ready for the small intrusion. The tip of John's finger slipped in, giving Paul just a small taste of what was to come. Pulling the tip of his finger out, John continued to circle Paul's hole more slowly, eliciting a needy whine from the man below him.

"Well look at that, the whore wants more, now does he?" To Paul's relief, John finally slipped his finger into Paul's hole, up to the knuckle. Thrusting his finger in and out a few times, John slipped his middle finger in barely giving Paul time to adjust. Along with that, John purposely missed Paul's prostate all in the hope of making the boy a whining and needy mess under him.

"Daddyyy," Paul whined, drawing the y out much more than needed. "It's uncomfy," The younger whined out into the air around him. Angling his fingers just right, the tips of John's fingers grazed Paul's prostate just a few times. Then, as Paul expected, the older man angled his fingers away from the sensitive spot tucked away in Paul's anus. John's teasing drew a squeak out of Paul caused by the slight pleasure that was taken away much too soon.

John started scissoring his fingers inside Paul, loosening the boy up enough that it wouldn't hurt too much when he was fucked, but he would definitely feel a little bit of burn from the stretch. John knew Paul always loved the feeling and pain of being stretched, but not when it was too overwhelming.

After a couple more thrusts and scissoring motions from John's fingers, he pulled his digits out of Paul's ass, eliciting another whine from the man, caused by the disappointing emptiness.

"Well, you're just impatient as ever today, aren't you, Paulie? It's like all you can do is whine and beg for my cock to be in your ass. I thought I taught you better, my love."

Wiping his fingers on his own shirt, John pulled his cock out from his boxers, only pulling his boxers down his thighs a bit, so he wouldn't have to move his position to take the wretched cock blockers off. Picking the bottle of lube up off of the bed from beside Paul, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his member, then capped the bottle and returned it back onto the nightstand where it originally sat. Adjusting his position, John moved his knee to sit beside Paul on the bed, John's knees opposite from each other on each side of Paul's ass. Taking notice of the position of both of the men's bodies, John lifted Paul's ass up and took a pillow from the head of the bed to slide under the man's pelvis for easier fucking access to Paul's ass.

Placing his hand back on his sub's ass to keep the man's panties pulled aside to expose his hole, John took his cock in hand, lining the tip up with Paul's loosened entrance.

"Are you ready, baby?" John purred out, but he was already pushing the head into Paul's heat.

Paul let out a choked gasp as John pushed in till he bottomed out. Without giving Paul any time to adjust, John started thrusting in and out at a steady pace, relishing the gasps and moans that spilled from McCartney's mouth.

Tears brimming his eyes at the burning pain from being stretched so much, Paul doused in the pain stemming from his arse. Paul would never admit it out loud, even though John obviously knew already, but he absolutely loved the pain that came with being fucked like this. It made his cock twitch and precum weep out of the head. 

"Does Daddy's cock feel so good in your tight ass, baby? Do you like that?" In Paul's daze of pleasure, he mumbled a response to John, but, of course, that was not enough to please the man. John grabbed a fistful of soft brown hair and yanked Paul's head off the bed, pulling Paul back enough that he was now resting on his elbows. Surprised by John's sudden movements, Paul let out a loud yelp that the neighbors surely heard within their deep 2 am sleep.

"I want a clear answer from you, cockslut," John emphasized the insult at the end of his sentence by pulling all the way out and slamming back into Paul, producing another loud yelp from the younger. Trying to remember the question in the first place, Paul let out a stuttered reply, "Y-yes, Daddy."

"That's better," John sneered in reply, but he didn't loosen his grip on Paul's hair for even a second. Instead, John started slamming his hips into Paul harder, rocking the bed against the wall and producing the harsh sound of skin to skin contact. 

Finally, the tears started running down Paul's face and he let out strings of moans and wails that had been building up in him for quite some time.

Paul was in heaven.

He was nearing the edge and all he could do was babble incoherently to John and let out pitiful wails and yelps. Tears and snot were running down the youngers face, but John didn't let up for a second. In fact, he started fucking Paul even faster, slamming into the sobbing man at a merciless pace. John was nearing the edge and he knew Paul was too, his babbling getting louder.

"You sound like a bloody baby, Paulie. Crying you're eyes out while I fuck you, how pathetic." Rocking back to meet John's thrusts, Paul got as much friction as he could, rubbing his neglected cock against the pillow placed below him.

"D-Daddy I wanna c-cum, please."

"What was that, baby?" John smirked, knowing full well what Paul said, but making him say it again for the sake of hearing the man struggle to get the words out as he was pounded into the bed mercilessly.

"Please, Daddy! P-please, let me cum!" Satisfied with Paul's words, John feigned sweetness in his voice and responded with, "Of course, Paulie. You've been such a good boy for Daddy. You can cum now, sweetheart. Cum for Daddy, my sweet princess." John finished his sentence, sending a hard slap to Paul's ass, which sent the sub right over the edge.

Letting out a loud sob, Paul squirted his semen all over the pillow below him, getting much of it on his lower belly as well. Riding out his high on the pain from the slap on his ass and the almost overwhelming pleasure from John fucking him, Paul couldn't have felt more amazing. The sense of satisfaction within him was so much better than all the times he'd ever shagged a pretty bird he picked up off the street or met in a bar at 1 am.

Soon, the intense pleasure within Paul turned into an overwhelming, almost painful sensation that coursed throughout the man's entire body. From the tips of his toes to the top of his head, Paul felt the feeling, but all he could do was cry harder and jerk around in John's grasp as he continually pounded Paul into the bed.

Purposefully trying to prolong his ejaculation, John continued to fuck Paul, hitting the man's prostate every time knowing he'd be extremely sensitive there. Nothing pleased John more than watching Paul sob and wriggle underneath him as the sub was overstimulated to the point of sometimes cumming for a second time. Letting a hoarse chuckle slip from his throat at the state his partner was in, John spat out the words, "Do you like that, Paulie? Do you like it when I overstimulate and fuck your sensitive little body like this until all you can do is lay there and fucking cry?"

Delivering a few more hard thrusts right into Paul's prostate, John decided to give the sub a break since he'd behaved so well throughout their entire ordeal. To Paul's relief, John finally pulled out of him and the man was left there to quietly sob as he tried and regained his breath, sucking the air into his lungs like he hadn't breathed in years.

Above Paul, John was jerking his cock as fast as he could, chasing after his release. Dangerously close to the edge, John delivered a few smacks to Paul's pink ass cheeks, Paul's delicious post-orgasm sobs and moans sending the dom right over the edge. Spilling his seed on Paul's ass cheeks and lower back, John hummed in satisfaction as he stroked himself through his high.

Breathing heavily, John let his softening member rest against Paul's ass cheeks while he regained his breath and let his rapidly beating heart settle down.

After a few moments of silence, John gave one last smack to Paul's sore ass. Although, not as rough a hit as his previous assaults, it still produced an almost inaudible squeak from the thoroughly fucked man laying on the bed. Covered in snot, tears, and semen, Paul rested on the bed as John pulled his boxers back into place and went to the bathroom to dampen a towel for the purpose of cleaning themselves of the night's activities.

Returning with the wet rag, John wiped the semen off of Paul's ass and lower back. Then, he flipped the sub over and continued cleaning his torso of more dried semen and his face of traces of crying and cum that John had left there earlier.

"You did so well for me tonight, baby." John sweetly praised the tired man, planting a gentle kiss on each cheek. Albeit a little odd, Paul didn't really fancy kisses on the lips after a session like the one they just had, so John always settled for planting sensual kisses here and there on his flushed face.

"You're always such a good boy for me, Paulie." Almost making a snide remark about Paul misbehaving earlier, John decided to instead close his lips and move Paul's body so his head was resting on one of the pillows at the head of their bed. Paul let out a satisfied groan in response, already half asleep.

Smiling at his adorably sleepy lover, John planted another kiss on him, this time on the tip of Paul's nose. John contemplated taking his shirt off before getting in bed but decided that sleeping in his boxers and a t-shirt was alright for tonight. He looked over at Paul in his panties and semen-stained shirt but thought better of trying to undress Paul when he was trying to sleep. No worries, Paul would probably get hot and take his dirty shirt off later in the night - or morning - anyway.

Turning away to brush his teeth before slipping into bed, John felt a hand grab his wrist and weakly try to pull him backward. Loving his boyfriend's attempt to get him into bed, John turned around and smiled at his Paul, "I need to brush my teeth love. I already smell bad enough as it is."

"Noooo. In bed, now." Paul mumbled out the words just loud enough for John to decipher them. Deciding that it would be alright if he skipped a teeth brushing one time, John climbed into bed, propping himself up with a pillow and resting his head against the headboard behind him. Paul immediately moved to get as close to John as possible, resting his head on John's chest so the man's heartbeat could soothe him further into a deep sleep.

Reaching over to the bedside table and snatching up the cigarette carton, John grabbed a fag from the pack and returned the little cardboard box to its place, trading it out for the metal Zippo lighter **.** Lighting up the stick in his hand, John inhaled the cancerous smoke into his lungs. Returning the Zippo to the bedside table, John set the metal down as gently as he could on the old wood, trying to not wake Paul up. A small _dink_ was produced when the lighter made contact with the table. To John's relief, Paul didn't even stir. He wasn't surprised, though, considering how fast Paul passed out the moment he had cum. Taking a deep breath in, John took another drag from his cig, letting the smoke flow out from between his slightly parted lips.

Smiling to himself, John looked down to marvel at the exquisite Paul McCartney, who was cuddled up to John. Paul's head was resting on John's chest, his brown locks of hair splayed everywhere across the man's shirt, while Paul's right leg was hitched over John's torso. Resting his hand on Paul's hip and giving it a gentle squeeze, John leaned down and gently kissed the top of Paul's head, whispering sweet words into his skull;

 _"I love you, my gorgeous angel."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, there it is, my first fully written smut! It ended up being much longer than I originally intended it to be, but also much better than I thought it was going to be. Thanks for reading and leave a kudos or something :)  
> Also, if you're reading this you should follow me on Instagram @ringothelittlestarr


End file.
